


Candlestick Maker

by BlackIris



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Magic, Storms, Strangers to Lovers, Thor's a tease, Thunder and Lightning, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Got caught in a thunderstorm and, well, Thor spoke to me





	1. Chapter 1

She makes candles of soy wax that smelled of thunderstorms and desert sand. They were quite popular. Their perfume so rich, so unique – almost like she captured the storm itself.

Her customers loved them more than her other herbal concoctions for stress, pain, pleasure…

What they don’t know about the candle is her favorite part. To light it. To chant ancient words. To do these things; her storm would find her.

In her opinion, the perfect storm, one fierce enough to match her mood. Strong winds. Deep grey skies. Streaks of pure light. Bellowing, ear-splitting thunder. And rain.

A rain that cleanses your aura as it cleans the air, with heavy drops falling from the heavens. First at a trickle. Then a heavy march.

With fire burnt and words spoken, the smoke from her candle drifts beyond her. Her eyes close, she’s at peace with nature while the sky churns angrily above her.

She can feel it in the air. 

He will come.

Her lover from another realm.

Just as he always has when she calls to him.

Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain demanded more, so, ta da

There’s a char mark on the rug. Not that she’s complaining, it’s a small price to pay to get him here.

He looks around the room, muscles taught and poised for a fight.

“What is the matter?”

She smirks, impressed it brought him to her, that this worked after all.

“Tell me.” He turns his gaze to her. “What is wrong?”

Her lips curl fully into a smile.

“There is no battle to be fought. It is clear.”

“Clearly.”

“Ah, she speaks.” His eyes narrow. “What is not clear is why I am here.”

She shrugs, tongue caught between her teeth.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Her eyebrows rise. He knows more than he lets on.

“Don’t play sweet with me. I’ve seen worse tricks before. Did Loki put you to this?”

“Ha. Loki?” She shakes her head. “It’s you I want not—this has nothing to do with him.”

“Want.” The word rolls smoothly off his tongue. He snickers, moving closer to her, crowding her with his sizeable frame. “And what do you want, little Midgardian sorceress?”

He hums, twirling an escaped lock of her hair, tucking it back into her messy bun.

She swallows hard, taken aback by the gentleness in his battle worn fingers.

“What do you want, my dear?” He looks around, smiling at the piles of wax, oils, and herbs on her table. “My elemental witch, my candlestick maker?”

“You.”

“You think you can handle me?”

“I brought you here, didn’t I?”

“Bold.” His eyes sparkle, pupils growing wide. “I like that.”

He moves to kiss her, leaning into her space. Eyes soft, half lidded, lips parted. He draws her in like a fish on a line.

“What else are you, sorceress?”

“Stubborn.” Her eyes drop to his lips as he licks them.

“What more than that?”

“Greedy, at times.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I’m not like other things you’ve summoned.”

“No, you’re much—”

“More alive.”

“Much more. . . virile.”

His lips quirk into a lopsided smile.

“Tell me.” He drags his nose up her neck. “You have me. Now what?”

His words whisper in her ears, drawing a shiver from her. Thor chuckles and nips at her ear lobe.

“You’re here. But I do not _have_ you. Not yet.”

“Cheeky.”

He presses his lips to her pulse point, flooding her blood with adrenaline and want.

His presence makes her bold, fueled by the storm brewing between them. The growing expendable energy palatable.

“What would you do, now that you’re here?”

“What would I?”

She nods. Her quiet honest question takes him aback.

“Oh, sorceress. Not many can do what you did. Not in such a manner. What I want…” He chuckles darkly, ghosting his mouth along her neck, his warm breath leaving goose flesh in its wake. “I would have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted later this week.


End file.
